


潜规则 (ABO)

by handsomemememememe



Series: 潜规则 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomemememememe/pseuds/handsomemememememe
Summary: 延续上一章的设定，帕温大概就是互相帮助的关系，帕翠定期帮温导解决生理问题？并没有进一步？！欢迎进入另一轮温导的潜规则！





	潜规则 (ABO)

“Patty, 如果要跳舞的话你也能胜任吧？”剧本讨论室内，全身心进入导演模式的James Wan戴着黑框眼镜，骨节分明细瘦的手拿着一支木质铅笔在一张纸上迅速记着几个关键词。  
“诶……Jim，恐怖电影需要有跳舞的情节吗？？”Patrick在电话另一头不解地歪了脑袋，但下一秒他又觉得自己问了个蠢问题。他的温导不就在上一部招魂里让他弹吉他唱了猫王吗，上映后这一段情节的处理更是得到好评如潮。  
“跳舞没问题的，亲爱的Jimmy你是忘记我在百老汇混过吗？”永远信任温导。Patrick在心里默默念了一句。  
“好的，时间紧急，晚上你来找一下我吧，我真的需要你的意见，见面谈比较好。”  
Patrick隔着手机都能感受到James声音里佯装轻松的认真语气，而他真的爱死这点了。Patrick看了看时间，已经晚上10：30了，James那边显然还在为剧本发愁。这个人啊，一旦工作起来就忘了时间。想起他的导演单薄瘦小的身材，明明已经是40多岁的事业有成人了，总是精力充沛活力满满的样子更像个稚嫩的大学生。  
想到这里，Patrick捂脸，感觉自己的体温有点升高了。自从那次阴差阳错帮温导解决了omega生理期需求后，他们一直保持着这种互相帮助的关系。James瘦弱的身体手感意外的好，可以轻松被Patrick抱起折叠成各种高难度的姿势被他深深进入，单身多年的亚裔导演湿滑紧致的omega小穴和他在性事上的害羞与身体的诚实造成的反差更是让他欲罢不能。  
Patrick起身冲了个澡，换上他很早以前出演Full Monty时穿的演出服，驱车往导演家开去。

 

“Pa……Patrick，我说的不是这种舞蹈啦。”James Wan无奈地低头移开无处安放的视线。  
Patrick跨坐在瘦小的James身上，结实的大腿有力地撑起他健壮的身体，小心地给身下被紧紧压在沙发上缩成一小团的亚裔导演留出一点空间。全身穿戴完整的James身上的Patrick已经脱得只剩最后一件“Let it go”的丁字裤了，细到一扯就断的轻薄设计几乎遮不住什么，前方少得可怜的布料堪堪覆盖住男演员尺寸客观的性器，饱满的双球似遮非遮地半露在空气中摇晃着。Patrick此时抓住James细瘦温暖的手腕，引导着他的一只手来到胸前，一只手来到自己身后。  
“Touch me, please.”满意地看到James的脸迅速飘红，Patrick跟着homepod放出的音乐节奏起伏着自己的身体，将薄薄的白T勾勒出形状的丰满胸脯轻柔地压在小个子导演的脸上缓慢摩擦着。  
“导演，您喜欢吗？”Patrick丝滑柔软的声音凑在James耳边，James无辜的耳垂也被他温柔地含进嘴里用舌头抚慰着。感受到James的手自发地在自己的臀部试探地揉捏，Patrick对自己美妙的臀部有绝对自信，配合着音乐节奏在James的大腿上晃动着那两部分富有弹性肉感十足的臀肉。James无法控制地沉溺于眼前的美景，另一只手也像受了蛊惑伸向眼前饱满挺翘胸乳绝妙的触感。小导演喘着气，骨节分明的手揉捻着男演员情动时粉白饱满的胸乳，不论怎么玩弄他的胸，他最爱的御用演员Patrick都只会发出满足的呻吟，灵活的腰肢带动着屁股扭动得更加积极。  
工作狂/性经验贫乏/还多是单人solo的小导演哪里见过这般美景，不受控制逐渐挺立的下半身早就顶着Patrick的后臀一跳一跳的。  
“Patrick……我发誓我不会让这样的你出现在电影里的……你真的太美了…Patty。”James这才注意到自己没什么肉的腰上杵着Patrick早就坚硬如热铁的alpha阴茎。  
空气中逐渐弥漫出淡淡的香草味和辛辣的酒味混合在一起，James的后穴下意识地收缩了一下，却没能阻止带着浓稠omega甜美信息素的液体一汩一汩慢慢打湿了内裤。  
“亲爱的Jimmy，发情期提前了吗？”  
Patrick看起来就像是个称职的脱衣舞男，一边稳稳地将他的顾客抱起挂在腰上顶弄的动作像是要把他艹进墙里，一边声音都不带喘息地问“导演先生还满意吗”。可怜的亚洲人似乎要被他体型大整整一圈的Patrick弄坏了。  
毕竟不是谁都能碰到真心欣赏自己的顾客的，James永远是特殊的那一个。这样想着，Patrick将被激烈的顶弄膝盖发软还试图往后躲的小导演轻松搂回自己怀里，最后一次深深顶入，射在了James挺翘可爱的小屁股里。  
“导演导演，我试镜通过了吗？”  
“Patty你个混蛋。”

**Author's Note:**

> 大家的留言和评论是我的动力哦⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄


End file.
